corduroy_nelvanafandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons Movie
'' The Simpsons Movie'' is the first and currently only feature length film adaptation of The Simpsons. It is produced by Gracie Films for 20th Century Fox with animation produced by Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios and was released worldwide July 27, 2007. The film has been produced by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Mike Scully, and Richard Sakai and has been written by eleven of the television series' most prolific writers: Scully, Jean, Brooks, Groening, Ian Maxtone-Graham, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder and Jon Vitti. The film is directed by David Silverman, a former Simpsons supervising director. The film stars the regular television cast of Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Pamela Hayden and Tress MacNeille It has been stated there might be a sequel but not while the series is still in production. Plot Intro The movie starts off with the usual 20th Century Fox intro, with a twist thanks to Ralph Wiggum (humming the tune, then echoed with instruments). Then a screen purposely smaller than the screen of the viewers appears, and an Itchy and Scratchy cartoon plays. Itchy and Scratchy land on the moon. Itchy stabs Scratchy with a flagpole and abandons Scratchy. Back on Earth, Itchy becomes a hero through lying about Scratchy's and eventually becomes the President. In his office he sees Scratchy is still alive and holding up a sign that says "I'm telling." Itchy ponders on what to do and eventually decides to commence an "accidental" nuclear launch, launching hundreds of nuclear missiles at the moon. Scratchy screams, allowing himself to swallow the missiles. After his stomach is full, the last missile stops at the stomach and takes a boot out of the tip and kicks Scratchy. Scratchy then explodes. The entire scene is revealed to be a movie that the Simpsons family and many residents from Springfield are watching in a theater. Homer stands up calling the movie "boring", and announces that "everybody in the theater is a giant sucker because they can watch the TV show at home for free, and then points at the viewer, breaking the fourth wall, and yells, "Especially YOU!"" The Simpsons opening intro then commences, except that instead of just the Simpsons title floating towards the viewer through the clouds, Professor Frink flies by on a flying bike with a banner attached, with the word "MOVIE" inscribed on it, forming the movie title. The screen then expands after Frink says "Movie...on the big screen." The camera then flies through Springfield, showing Waylon Smithers brushing Charles Montgomery Burns' teeth, Apu changing the expiration date on a milk carton from 2006 to 2008, Martin Prince getting flagpoled by Dolph, Jimbo and Kearney, Bart's chalkboard gag, "I will not illegally download this movie" (also breaking the fourth wall), and finally Green Day playing at the end of their 3 1/2 hour concert at Lake Springfield at night. As they finish their song (The Simpsons Theme with a rock twist) they try to talk for a moment about the environment, which annoys the audience and prompts the audience to throw trash at the band. The pollution in the water (about which they were trying to talk to the audience just prior) dissolves the barge floating on the lake that Green Day is playing on. They put down their rock instruments and take out violins, as the bassist says "gentlemen, it's been an honor playing with you tonight" and begin to play "Nearer, My God to Thee" (from Titanic) as the barge sinks and kills them. At the church service the next day, there is a brief tribute to the passing of Green Day, the most recent band to die in Springfield. Helen Feesh plays American Idiot while The Simpsons arrive late. After the parishioners overhear Homer's rants about going to church, reverend Timothy Lovejoy is up to the prayers of the faithful. First Ned told the reverend that he had to confess to an "immodest sense of pride in our community" (although Homer hoped that Flanders would confess to being gay), although Lovejoy then amends his statement to exclude Flanders this time around before Flanders could mention it. Grampa is suddenly possessed and begins to scream of a coming disaster foreshadowing the events on the film, involving a "twisted tail", "a thousand eyes", "trapped forever" and "Eeeepa". The result is an unusual prophecy. This leads Marge to believe that God is sending them a message warning them about a future catastrophe (and is ultimately correct). Later that day, Homer does some chores, including the removal of a hornets nest (which he places inside the mailbox of the Flanders) and the fixing of a sinkhole in the backyard (which he covers with a sandbox, and then using Maggie as a makeshift plug when that didn't work). After an unsuccessful attempt to fix the roof, Homer and Bart play a game of dare. Homer dares Bart to climb the TV Antenna, and although Bart succeeds rather easily, Homer shakes the antenna while declaring "earthquake!", causing him to nearly fall off the house, and then hang on for dear life as Homer shakes the gutters after declaring "aftershock!", though he has fun doing so. After Bart shoots at Homer with a BB gun while Homer carries a load of bricks, Homer dares Bart to skateboard to Krusty Burger and back naked. Bart refuses at first, but then does so after Homer threatens to call him a "chicken" for life. and Todd Flanders say a prayer, which was accidently ruined by Ned screaming in horror at Bart's genitalia.]] His nudity is noticed by many people. He is chased by Chief Wiggum and Lou in a patrol car, Lou then disables his skateboard. He leaves Bart handcuffed to a pole, then enters Krusty Burger with Chief Wiggum and Eddie, as Nelson began laughing at him till sundown and his throat is hoarse. Homer then arrives, but blames everything on Bart and allows him to go to court after hearing that he would have to take a single one hour parenting course if he admitted that he dared Bart. He then gets Bart new clothes but forgets to bring pants (proving how irresponsible he is as a father). Walking into Krusty Burger, Ned Flanders shows fatherly compassion towards Bart by providing him pants. Before Bart could display his anger at Homer, Homer adopts a pig as a pet when Krusty the Clown orders it to be killed shortly after taping a commercial nearby. Meanwhile, while Lisa tries to get signatures for a petition to clean up Lake Springfield (unsuccessfully). She meets an Irish boy named Colin, who is also has a petition for the same cause. Colin just moved in and his father is a musician (Lisa thought it was Bono but Colin refutes her). Lisa starts to develop a crush on Colin after finding out that he can play five different instruments. Marge obtains cell phone footage of Grampa's outburst at Church recorded by Comic Book Guy in exchange for giving Comic Book Guy her pregnancy pants. When she becomes confused about the meaning of "Eeepa," Comic Book Guy responds, "I believe that's the sound Green Lantern made, when Sinestro threw him into a vat of acid". When Homer Simpson shows Marge his new pig, Marge remembers what Grampa Simpson said about a "twisted tail" and pleads for Homer to take it away. However, Homer wins her over by showing her that the pig can imitate her squeal and his belching. Bart is stuck outside feeling alone, while his dad, Homer, ignores him over the pig. This prompts Bart to angrily aim his slingshot at Homer, but Ned Flanders calms him down, offering to go fishing with him. Bart decides after some thought that it is probably a good idea, especially as the only time he went fishing with his dad, Homer ended up using a bug-zapper to in essence cheat in fishing, as well as being electrified as a result of trying to eat the still electrified fish. While fishing, Bart accidentally lets go of Flanders' best rod. To his surprise, however, Flanders doesn't even strangle him (he instinctively starts choking himself before realizing that Flanders isn't strangling him) and starts to develop a father and son bond with him. Lisa and Colin combine their efforts to give a presentation called "An Irritating Truth" at Town Hall. But because the average Springfielder could care less about the environment, and namely seemed to miss the overall point anyways, such as when she accidentally focused on her crush on Colin and when her moving platform briefly malfunctioned before she could get it to the height needed to demonstrate her point, she reveals that she put the lake water in their drinking glasses, causing everyone to spit out the water they just drank. When Lisa's tactic is successful, Moe suggests to the town that they hate kids, but Mayor Quimby finally gets to Lisa's point and forbids any more dumping, declaring a state of emergency. As a result, the entire townspeople tidies Lake Springfield. Mayor Quimby proves the effectiveness of their "idiot proof" barrier by telling Cletus to try dumping a dead possum in the lake only to walk into the concrete barricade. Marge realizes Homer named the pig "Spider-Pig" and he keeps the pig's (and his own) waste in an almost overflowing silo, which horrifies Marge, who tells Homer to dispose of it safely. She even encourages him to take Spider-Pig with him, but he states that he has renamed him "Harry Plopper" as he's now wearing glasses and has a lightning bolt scar. While waiting in a queue at the waste disposal plant, Homer is told by Lenny that Lard Lad Donuts has been shut down for health violations and that they are giving away free donuts. Homer decides on a quicker means of disposal and drives to the lake, ignoring the no dumping signs (as well as running over Hans Moleman who was carrying a "you suck" sign) and smashing through the concrete barrier with no damage to his car whatsoever, and dumps the silo into the wonderfully clean lake, causing it to become heavily re-polluted almost instantly. Shortly a squirrel dives in while attempting to escape a raccoon that was trying to hunt it down, and is severely mutated, giving it "a thousand eyes", another part of Grampa Simpson's prophetical vision. Nearby, Flanders and Bart bond during a hike and discover the mutated squirrel (Ned thinks it is part of God's design), which is then captured by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), although the representatives of the EPA. Russ Cargill, head of the EPA, tells President Schwarzenegger that Springfield is so polluted that the government must take drastic action. He provides Schwarzenegger with five options and he picks option 3 at random without looking, saying he was elected to "lead, not to read". Option 3 means trapping the entire town of Springfield under a gigantic dome. A hundred helicopters hoist the dome over the town and places it upon Springfield (flattening a man in the process), much to the horror of the Simpsons and the inhabitants of Springfield. Marge sees the words EPA on the side of the helicopter and realizes that Grampa's prophecy has come true. After several futile attempts to crack the dome by the Springfield Police Department and Sideshow Mel, Cargill appears on a gigantic television screen and explains to the citizens of Springfield that their lake has become extremely polluted and to prevent the pollution from spreading out of Springfield, they trapped them under the dome, removing Springfield from the state map in the process (showing a picture of a man using a sat nav telling him "–" is up ahead). Though Lisa states that they've cleaned up, Cargill throws back by exclaiming that someone did not get the message. Kent Brockman calls the incident "Trappuccino", and reports the shortage of supplies like gasoline, air, and Botox (to which, after making this statement, his face disfigures, and then Kent has to pause for a moment before he attaches a chip clip onto himself to regain his stern face). The swallows being devoured by cats on their return to Springfield, and the ad for "Dome Depot" is now the result of their entrapment. Marge claims to see Maggie on the other side of the dome, but when she brings Homer, Maggie is inside. When they're not looking, Maggie goes into the sinkhole that Homer covered with the sandbox and ends up of the other side, and then back. The members of the Springfield Police Department Clancy Wiggum in association with Eddie and Lou soon find the pig waste silo in the lake, with the words "Return to Homer Simpson, No Reward" written on the side. Homer and Marge see a live news broadcast of the discovery, and Marge chides Homer over the fact that he did not listen to her after she warned him, but Homer simply says that "nobody watches the channel anyway". Contrary to his belief, within seconds, everybody in Springfield (except for Ned Flanders and his kids) have formed a massive angry mob approaching the Simpson's home intending to kill Homer (formed mainly by Kent Brockman's encouragement of forming a vigilante mob in retribution as it would "have results") for polluting the lake and forcing the EPA to contain them. Just then the kids arrive with Lisa yelling "YOU MONSTER! YOU MONSTER!". Homer fears that The Mob will go after his family but the mob interjects that they just want him, and even Grampa is in it. Ned tells Bart and his family to crawl on a plank to his house, but Spider Pig/Harry Plopper pushes the plank off the windowsill, causing the family to fall down. Homer lands on a barbecue and, despite the situation, eats a shrimp and says his luck is beginning to turn. The family run to their car, but Marge runs back into the flaming house to get their Wedding Video (and wash a few dishes), and escapes to the automobile, but their escape is futile as Snake Jailbird and the others pick up their car and move it towards the backyard. The mob has prepared a noose for every member of the Simpsons family, including Maggie (Maggie's noose has a red pacifier attached) despite the fact that they said they only wanted Homer. The family manages to escape onto the treehouse by climbing on the nooses, but Homer gets stuck on one of them. Homer attempts to apologize to the crowd, but is responded with a hit from the non-sharp end of a powersaw. Otto Mann chains his schoolbus to the treehouse and attempts to pull it down. The family barely escapes when Maggie shows them an escape route through the sinkhole in the sandbox. Homer due to his size gets trapped in the sinkhole, but eventually goes through, but not before getting his head clawed by some of the Springfieldians, scratched by Groundskeeper Willie's rake, and shot by Nelson's arrow. Chief Wiggum, Lou and Eddie shoot at the sandbox, but in the process, causing the sinkhole to grow. Frightened, the townspeople flee the area as the sinkhole devours the Simpson's house, including the car, the treehouse and even Santa's Little Helper's doghouse. Thinking that the family is now China's problem, the mob leaves. As the Simpsons look solemnly at the remains of their house, Lisa sees Colin next to the dome. He tries to play Lisa a song on his guitar but Lisa couldn't hear him, so he writes the notes of the song onto the dome instead. Lisa shares a moment with Colin but Bart interrupts and rants "Lisa has a boyfriend! That she'll never see again!". She then punches him in the face and then is forced to flee with her family as Russ Cargill and his men arrive. Russ Cargill, now mad with power, is determined to keep anyone from getting out of the dome and to get the Simpsons back in. On the Run While hiding from the EPA in Red Rash Inn (as well as having a very close call from being caught by two gay policemen who actually arrived at the Inn to make out), Marge catches Bart drinking whiskey to "drown his sorrows" and he announces that he misses Ned Flanders before passing out. Homer arrives and the family later confront Homer, demanding to know what was going in his head when she told him not to dump the silo into the lake. Homer admits that he never thought about his decision and apologizes to the family. To make it up, he presents them a solution which he had prepared for if he ever screwed up so badly: he proposes that the entire family move to Alaska. While Marge is hesitant at first, Homer eventually manages to get her to follow him and Bart ruins the moment by asking how will they get to Alaska without any money. The next day, the family is at a carnival, where a carny is offering his truck to someone if they can ride a motorcycle in a spherical cage once, for three tries. However, three times Homer fails, so the carny gives him another try, just to see him get hurt. Lisa advises her father to not stop when he reaches the top, enabling him to win. As the Simpsons drive off in their new truck, the carny's Siamese (as in conjoined) wives aren't very happy because the carny had forgotten that he had to take his wives on vacation. While stopping for gas, Marge is eventually very proud of Bart for being sober, which he proves by knocking a hot dog out of Homer's hand with his slingshot. Marge tries to tell Bart to give Homer another chance, but is cut off when she sees a wanted poster showing them. She distracts the clerk, while Bart draws over the poster to match a similar looking family who had just walked in the clerk calls the police and the other family gets arrested as Bart laughs out the window. Meanwhile back in Springfield, power outages plague the surviving populance. In Burns Manor, Julius Hibbert, Clancy Wiggum, and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon ask Mr. Burns and Waylon Smithers for electricity. Burns asks for good reasons to do so, or he will release the hounds. Hibbert and Wiggum want to help patients at the hospital and fry prisoners respectively, but Apu tries reasoning with Burns, only to realize he said the wrong thing when he tries appealing to the mans non existent compassion. The Simpsons family make it to Alaska, and they get a new house, deciding to rebuild their lives. Homer and Marge have a private moment of intimacy while getting snowed in (thanks to Bart and Lisa, who causes an avalanche by clapping repeatedly outside). In Springfield, the situation deteriorates even further. The townspeople are about to reach the breaking point after running low on supplies, no electricity, and being cut off from the outside air for 93 days. The Springfield Book Club, led by Helen Lovejoy, discusses "Tuesdays with Morrie" repeatedly since they have no new books. Cookie Kwan, Lindsey Naegle, Agnes Skinner, Bernice Hibbert, Luann Van Houten and the others complain, and the discussion ends with Lindsey Naegle throwing her book at Helen. The book instead flies out the window and knocks out the coffee machine inside the Church at an alcoholics anonymous meeting. Barney Gumble finally snaps and runs out to make a futile attempt to crack the dome, followed by the rest of the Springfieldians, using everything from battering rams and jackhammers to shovels and boxing gloves, some efforts actually start cracking it. This is witnessed by Russ Cargill from a security camera who tells the President that they can't keep Springfield in this state forever. If they get out, then the world will know, which would mean bureaucratic investigations. Cargill asks the President to choose another plan out of five, but Cargill tricks him into choosing Option 4: Blow Up Springfield. Saving Springfield In Alaska, the family is peacefully rebuilding their lives until one night they see a commercial with Tom Hanks about the "New Grand Canyon" being built, to be located east of Shelbyville, and south of Capital City. This happens to be where Springfield is located. Marge and the kids decide that they must save Springfield, but Homer refuses to, even after Marge repeats the same line that he used to convince her to move to Alaska and stubbornly distances himself from his family once again, and even after Bart calls him a bad father. He leaves the house to play a "Grand Theft Walrus" arcade game at Eski-Moe's Bar and returns to the house the next day, only to discover that Marge left a video tape. On the tape, she explains that she and the kids go to save Springfield, take a (fictional) passenger train from Alaska to Seattle, and Marge states that she's stood up for him after everything they've been through, but after this she's finally forgotten why she's done so for so many years and to prove she has ended their marriage, she taped over their wedding video, the message cutting off just in time for Homer to see them dancing to the song; "(They Long to Be) Close to You". Homer is left heartbroken and runs out to find his family, only to be mauled by a polar bear. It is chased off by an Inuit shaman, who drags Homer to her hut. She tells him that he must have an epiphany and begins the art of throat singing. Homer then enters a dreamworld, trying to find the right epiphany but is slapped, punched and kicked by "epiphitrees". When they pull his body apart, Homer realizes that he cannot survive without others, and must save Springfield and his family. He begins a long journey home, from driving a sled of sled dogs, who attack and leave him when they started to rest, before walking. He starts to lose hope, until a sight of the northern lights turn into the shaman, who points the direction of Springfield with her breasts. Meanwhile, Marge, Lisa, Maggie and Bart arrive at a Seattle train station to inform the world of the EPA's plot. Unknowingly, they were overheard by a robotic drone, (while they were riding the train between Alaska and Seattle), used by the National Security Agency to spy on people's conversation and are immediately arrested by Cargill upon arrival. Homer gets closer to Springfield, able to see the dome. While observing it (using imaginary binoculars that somehow work), he hears saxophone music coming from an armored van. Homer realizes that his family is inside, and tries to rescue them by knocking the truck over with a wrecking ball. Unfortunately, the plan doesn't work, and he gets hit by the wrecking ball painfully. Bart tries to break his handcuffs but the truck drivers fill the compartment with tranquilizer gas, knocking the family out. Marge and the kids wake up to find themselves back in Springfield, now in ruins (except Springfield Elementary School, much to Bart's chagrin). They find Moe Szyslak, who is dressed in a bathrobe, a traffic cone and bullets and has become self-proclaimed Emperor of Springfield (although his leadership was unsuccessfully challenged by Barney). Just then, Russ Cargill reappears on the giant screen, and announces to the people of Springfield that placing the dome over Springfield was a mistake, and the government has commenced Operation: Soaring Eagle, an ill-named plan which involves killing them all. A helicopter arrives and opens a hole at the top of the dome, lowering a small but powerful bomb, timed at 15 minutes. As the Springfieldians panic and find cover, and the family realizes that they still miss Homer with Bart stating "his big fat ass could shield us all". In order to save his family, Homer disguises himself as General Mariott Suites and knocks out a guard guarding the site. Homer grabs a tube of superglue (Ignoring the jetpack on the shelf next it), which he applies to each hand and climbs the dome himself. Carl tells everyone to climb the rope to safety while Cletus distracts him with his thumb. Unfortunately, Homer descends down the helicopter rope, knocking the escaping town people and bomb off the rope. The fall of the bomb freezes its timer in the process. Homer is upset when Bart disowns him for this and accidentally kicks down the bomb making it 4 minutes 11 seconds, which not only reactivates it but halves its time limit, resulting in him being berated by the townspeople again. Bart finds Ned and his sons Rod Flanders and Todd Flanders inside the Church. Bart wants to be part of Ned's Family, due to Homer's negligence towards him, and Ned decides to accept him, though Rod and Todd try to warn him not to. Homer sees Marge behind the ruins of a building and tries to get to her, but accidentally hits a tree. One of the tree's leaves point towards a motorbike. Knowing what he has to do, he rides the motorbike and grabs the bomb, determined to save Springfield. Before he does so, he finds Bart and the Flanders at the Church. Bart reconciles with Homer after he offers to let Bart hold the bomb, and they cycle up the side of the dome. While cycling around the dome the same way he did at the carnival weeks ago, Homer is about to realize his family's cycle of negligence between the relationship of father and son only to be interrupted by Marge to "just throw the goddamn bomb". When Homer reaches the top, Bart throws the bomb through the hole, mere seconds before it detonates. The explosion cracks the dome, and Homer manages to ride down from the falling pieces of the dome to the slope of Springfield Gorge, managing to make it over. The dome shatters completely into tiny harmless pieces, and everyone is saved, except Dr. Nick, who is crushed by an exceptionally large piece of glass. While looking at the now domeless Springfield, Cargill appears, deciding to learn the two things that Harvard doesn't teach: how to cope with defeat and how to handle a shotgun, by killing Homer, only to be knocked out by Maggie. Lisa is told by Milhouse that Colin died when they were away only for him to appear afterwards. The town praises Homer, who rides off with Marge and Maggie on the motorbike into the sunset and Homer and Marge intimately kiss each other. The film ends with everyone rebuilding the Simpsons house and restoring things back to the way they were, as Homer and Bart fix the roof (like earlier in the film) and Homer accidentally gets the needle in his leg and screams as Bart is laughing, ending the film. Then the credits start to roll. Credits The credits come to a pause, where we see Smithers with Mr. Burns in his looted manor, and the depressed millionaire suggests that suicide for Waylon Smithers might cheer him up sometime. The credits briefly pause again, when we see Tom Hanks asking the audience that if they see him in real life, to leave him be. While the credits roll, the Simpsons are still watching the movie in a theater. Bart needs to use the restroom, and Lisa wants to see that no animals were harmed during filming, which she does. Before they leave, Maggie says "sequel" (which some viewers think is a sign there will be a sequel to the movie). Then Homer picks up "Floor Popcorn". During the credits, the Springfield National Anthem was based on the French National anthem, La Marseillaise, due to Springfield admitting that they don't have their own anthem, and therefore they stole their tune by paying a short guy to write it, but vanished, because the French does outstanding things like making love, wine and Roquefort, Camembert and Brie cheese. At the very end of the credits, the Squeaky-Voiced Teen cleans up the floor, not thinking four years in film school was really worth it. Gracie Films appear at the very end of it. Voice Cast Main Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Itchy / Barney / Grampa / Stage Manager / Krusty the Clown / Mayor Quimby / Mayor's Aide / Multi-Eyed Squirrel / Panicky Man / Sideshow Mel / Mr. Teeny / EPA Official / Kissing Cop / Bear / Boy on Phone / NSA Worker / Officer / Santa's Little Helper / Squeaky-Voiced Teen / Groundskeeper Willie *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson / Selma / Patty *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson / Maggie Simpson / Ralph Wiggum / Nelson Muntz / Todd Flanders / TV Daughter / Woman on Phone *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson Supporting, Recurring & Mirror Cast *Hank Azaria as Professor Frink / Comic Book Guy / Moe Szyslak / Chief Wiggum / Lou / Carl / Cletus / Bumblebee Man / Male EPA Worker / Dome Depot Announcer / Kissing Cop / Carnival Barker / Counter Man / Apu / Drederick Tatum / Sea Captain / EPA Passenger / Robot / Dr. Nick Riviera / Wise Guy *Harry Shearer as Scratchy / Mr. Burns / Rev. Lovejoy / Ned Flanders / Lenny / Skull / President Arnold Schwarzenegger / Kent Brockman / Principal Skinner / Dr. Hibbert / Smithers / Toll Booth Man / Guard / Otto / Kang *Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten / Rod Flanders *Tress MacNeille as Sweet Old Lady / Colin / Agnes Skinner / Nelson's Mother / Pig / Crazy Cat Lady / Female EPA Worker / G.P.S. Woman / Cookie Kwan / Lindsey Naegle / TV Son / Medicine Woman / Girl on Phone *Albert Brooks as Russ Cargill *Joe Mantegna as Fat Tony *Tom Hanks as Himself Tom and Jerry Cartoons included right before this film starts *The Flying Cat *Egg Beats *Cruise Cat *Jerry and the Goldfish *Cat got your Luggage *Digital Deilemma *Smitten Kitten *Saltwater Tabby *The Cat and the Mermouse *Texas Tom Gallery The Simpsons movie 2027 Rerelease theatrical poster.jpg The Simpsons Movie ad with the Wrecking Ball.jpg Wrecking Ball from The Simpsons Movie.jpg The Simpsons movie 2017 Rerelease theatrical poster.jpg Future DVDs by McDonald's Corporation - The Simpsons Movie (20th Anniversary DVD).jpg|The Simpsons Movie 20th Anniversary edition DVD (2027) will be released by McDonald's and will censor the inappropriate parts too. Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Movies Category:Fiction Category:Animated movies with a Wrecking Ball